


The Big Day

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [28]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Wedding, i am trying my hardest, i wrote this because i went to a wedding at the weekend dont judge me, s o f t rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Before you read this i just wanted to warn you that i am very aware that the smut in this is short and it's simply because i wanted this to be more focused on romance rather than sexual desire, so if you came here for smut i apologise greatly.Thank you so much for reason this series and i will be continuing, but i may also be writing a book too, but not about this fandom, instead about Alana Bloom and Margot Verger, so if you like that ship go ahead and hmu with some kudos and feedback.As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated and please carry on sending in your prompts, i have a list that i need to complete already but i will do them as soon as possible, so sorry if you ave been waiting a while, it will happen eventually!!Thank you lovelies and enjoy the fic.





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this i just wanted to warn you that i am very aware that the smut in this is short and it's simply because i wanted this to be more focused on romance rather than sexual desire, so if you came here for smut i apologise greatly. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reason this series and i will be continuing, but i may also be writing a book too, but not about this fandom, instead about Alana Bloom and Margot Verger, so if you like that ship go ahead and hmu with some kudos and feedback. 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated and please carry on sending in your prompts, i have a list that i need to complete already but i will do them as soon as possible, so sorry if you ave been waiting a while, it will happen eventually!! 
> 
> Thank you lovelies and enjoy the fic.

“Hey! This is unfair!” Lusia heard Rose call from in the garden, giggling following her statement. 

“Hey, I’m home!” The brunette called out, hearing mumbling and laughter as the back door opened. 

“I would hug you, but…” Rose gestured to her body, covered in paint. 

“What the hell happened?” Luisa laughed, holding her fiancé delicately by the waist, trying to avoid the paint. 

“Noah and Jess wanted to paint but I didn’t realise they meant me,” the redhead replied, stroking a stray hair from the woman’s face, “how are you feeling about tomorrow?” She asked, her hands resting on the woman’s shoulders. 

“Oh you mean the day I marry the woman of my dreams, terrible.” Luisa joked, kissing Rose on the lips. 

“Torture if you ask me,” the ex criminal giggled, “Hunter is coming over in 10 minutes to pick up me and the kids and take us to the hotel.” 

“You had best get cleaned up then.” Luisa nodded, gesturing to her fiancés paint stained clothes. 

“Fancy a shower?” Rose raised her eyebrows in suggestion as she attached her lips to the doctors neck. 

Without saying a word, Luisa dragged Rose upstairs, tugging her into the bathroom and closed the door away from the prying eye of the children. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Rose laughed, peppering her lover with kisses. 

*** 

“I’ll see you later, look after mama won’t you?” Luisa smiled, kissing Noah and Jess goodbye. 

“We will, Mommy, look after Wally.” They replied, referring to their dog. 

“I will,” the brunette chuckled, standing up, “and as for you,” she began, looking Rose in the eye, “look after our babies and don’t leave me at the alter.” She chuckled, kissing her on the lips. 

“They are going to be fine,” she kissed her back, “and so are you. You’re going to look stunning, stop worrying, I love you Luisa Alver.” 

“I love you too Rose Ruvelle, now go before I start crying like an idiot.” 

“Lu, don’t be an idiot, we have places to be.” Hunter joked, hugging her friend goodbye as she led the two kids to the car and Rose followed after, closing the door. 

She let out a deep breath as she spun around, staring at the bare house that she was not at all used to, until the door opened again and she felt a pair of hands spin her around, pressing their lips together. 

“And don’t be late,” Rose laughed, “bye.” She ran out waving as she went. 

Before she had a chance to reply the door slammed again and she heard the car speeding off as she laughed to herself, their golden retriever bounding over to her happily, wagging her tail and panting as she ran from outside. 

“What am I going to do with her, hey Wally?” She laughed, stroking the dog as she texted her friend telling her she could come over now, one of the bridesmaids who was going to help her get ready tomorrow. 

Elisa was Hunter’s wife and as Hunter was the best man, Elisa was maid of honour and gladly so. 

Hunter and Rose has known eachother for years, even before Rose had got caught up in crime, which unfortunately he did too, but they both got out of it safely, especially when Elisa fell pregnant with Lucy who was the same age as Noah, and best friends with him too. 

After about 10 minutes the door opened and Elisa stood, holding bags full of makeup and clothes and her bridesmaid dress in her other hand. 

“You didn’t break and show Rose your dress right?” El asked, knowing Luisa too well. 

“I didn’t, I almost did, but I didn’t.” Luisa reasoned, helping Elisa with her bags as they both walked up the stairs. 

“Good, you’re going to look stunning.” She smiled, enveloping her into a hug, “is Ro still going in a suit?” 

“Yes and I know you’ve seen it, what colour is it?” 

“I’m not telling you.” She laughed, “you’ll see tomorrow.” 

“That seems unfair.” Luisa sulked, slumping down onto the bed. 

“Tell you what’s unfair,” Elisa began, “the fact that your wedding photos are going to be more beautiful than mine.” 

“I’m sure they won’t be.” The brunette rolled her eyes, laughing. 

“I’ve seen your dress and I’ve seen her suit. Trust me on this one.” 

“Stop teasing me about her suit, I want to know what it looks like.” 

“Beautiful. It looks beautiful. That’s all you need to know.” Elisa started to unpack her bag, full of makeup and hair accessories. 

She looked back over at Luisa who was seemingly in deep thought. 

“Hey,” she held the brunette by the shoulders, “Rose has got it all sorted, you’re all going to look beautiful, Noah, jess, Rose And you. Stop worrying. You’ll just have to be thankful that I have waterproof mascara because I’ve heard her vows as well and it’s enough to make Popeye cry.” 

“Fine,” Luisa reasoned, “but I still think it’s unfair.” 

*** 

“Come on you two, bedtime.” The redhead smiled, scooping her youngest into her arms and holding Noah’s hand, leading them to their beds. 

“Mama,” Noah began, tugging on her hand to get her attention, “why did we leave Mommy at home? Did she do something wrong?” 

“No baby,” Rose smiled, placing the sleeping Jess into her bed and tucking her in before picking up Noah, “it’s bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding.” She explained, kissing her son on the forehead. 

“But I’m seeing you, will I have bad luck now?” The brunette boy asked, worriedly. 

“I’m not marrying you, darling, only the two people getting married can’t see each other the night before the wedding. So it’s okay, you won’t have bad luck.” She chuckled, tucking him in as she had done to Jess. 

“Love you, Mama, I’ll see you when you’re a princess tomorrow.” 

“Love you too, squish.” She smiled, kissing him on the forehead as his eyes fluttered shut and she closed the door quietly behind her, making her way back into the main part of the apartment to find Hunter opening two bottles of beer. 

“Drink up Mrs Ruvelle, calm your nerves.” He spoke, holding a beer out towards her, which she obligingly took. 

“Hunter.” 

“Rose.” 

“Did you think me and Luisa would last?” She played with the rim of the bottle as they spoke. 

“Of course I did, it was rare that the great Sin Rostro was in love, I knew you wouldn’t let her go,” Hunter smiled, nudging Rose with his elbow, “and you’re stuck with her now anyway.” 

“I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anybody else.” Rose smiled back. 

“I’m proud of you, you know?” The blonde spoke sincerely. 

“Why?” 

“You were so invested in crime, in fucking up to be honest and you managed to drop all of that for the woman you’re going to make your wife and now you have two beautiful children who are the apple of your eye and I’m just proud of how far you’ve come,” he managed to finally make eye contact with Rose, he wasn’t used to being sincere, so he had to contradict it in some way, “I was still a better groom though.” 

The redhead envelopes him in a hug, something they rarely did and laughed. 

“Thanks,” she began, “but I look better in a suit than you.” 

“Let’s agree to disagree.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by a shrill of a ringing phone. 

“Hey,” Hunter answered, the ex-criminal could hear Elisa on the other end of the line, “I suppose so.” He shrugged, handing the phone to Rose. 

“What?” 

“Luisa.” He said simply, shaking the phone in his hand for her to take, which she happily did as he left the room to give them their privacy. 

“Hey you,” Rose smiled at the sound of Luisa’s voice, “how are the kids?” 

“In bed, Jess is sound asleep and Noah is getting there.” She explained, standing up to peel into the kids room, “how are you?” 

“Checking you haven’t changed your mind.” Luisa said, only half-jokingly. 

“Nope, unfortunately you’re stuck with me forever.” The redhead chuckled. 

“I love you.” Luisa smiled down the phone. 

“I love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow, get some sleep and stop worrying. Rose said softly. 

As the phone call ended, Hunter walked back in and Rose tossed the phone back to him. 

“I was going to tackle you if you were still on the phone.” Hunter said, as though it were a normal reaction. 

“That’s good to know, I’m going to bed dumbass and you should too. Elisa said if you don’t look good tomorrow she’s going to send you home to get changed.” Rose smirked. 

“I don’t know why you look so smug, you’re getting married tomorrow, you’ll start having these little arguments too.” Hunter argued, standing up nonetheless to get ready for bed, “I’ll see you in the morning Ruvelle.”

___

Rose took a deep breath as she fumbled with her tie, Hunter rushing over to help. 

“Calm down, it is going to be amazing. You look great and I’ve heard Luisa does too, okay?” 

The redhead nodded as Hunter finished knotting her tie and took a look at Rose as a whole. 

Her white shirt was lusciously contrasted by a dark red waistcoat that matched her tie and her blazer. The collar of her blazer was beautifully embroidered with a dark pattern, her trousers also red and tight fitting, heels delicately positioned on her feet with a small silver ankle bracelet to accessorise her a little, her ears had silver earrings hanging from them and her hair was curled just above her shoulders and in her pocket was a sovereign for good luck. 

“Ready?” Hunter asked as the two kids ran in.

“Ready.” Rose nodded, smiling down at Noah who was in an almost matching suit and Jess who was wearing a white dress with a wrapped red bow that trailed down her back, suited just for a little flower girl, poking above her shoes were some frilly white socks and her hair was curled just like her Mama’s. 

As they all walked out of the hotel and stepped into the wedding car, they met with the other ushers, mostly including a few of Luisa’s work mates and Rose’s old associates who she was still close with. 

“You still look better than Hunter did in his suit.” Oscar joked, nudging her to calm her nerves as they sat in the back of the car. 

“Hey,” Hunter piped up, “Enough of that!” 

The car drove slowly to the hall as they all joked about Rose losing her freedom but when they reached there they all wished her the best of luck as they waited outside with the children, who were walking down the aisle just before the bride herself. Hunter and Rose walked into the wedding hall together as Rose fiddled with the sovereign in her pocket and they greeted the priest who would be carrying out the ceremony and who wished them the best of luck. 

Rose spent the next half an hour greeting the guests and thanking them for their thoughtful wishes before the priest told them that the bride was on her way. 

The redhead took a deep breath and stood beside Hunter. 

“Don’t turn, let it be a surprise.” Hunter whispered as the music began, the guests cooed at the two children as they ran down the aisle, throwing petals all across the floor, Noah holding the rings on a red pillow. 

Then the music changed and Rose heard the gasps of the guests as she heard the door of the church reopen, signalling Luisa’s entrance with Elisa giving her away at her side. 

“Oh my god.” Hunter whispered. 

“Mommy looks like a princess!” Jess shouted, igniting giggles from their audience. 

Rose couldn’t take it any longer as she turned around. 

There she saw the love of her life walking down the aisle, her dress pure white with lace sleeves running down her arms, trailing beautifully at the back with a veil covering her face, but not enough for Rose not to see the small smile that she was aiming at her. 

The redhead felt tears spring into her eyes as she realised that the woman in front of her was going to be her wife, forever. 

As they stood by each other, Rose removed the veil from her fiance's face. 

“You look beautiful.” she whispered, squeezing Luisa’s hand. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Luisa winked, tugging on Rose’s waistcoat gently. 

As the ceremony began, they held each other’s hands tightly and followed their instructions. 

“And is there any objections?” The priest asked. 

“Jess! Your bow has come undone you silly billy.” Noah shouted during the silence. 

“I don’t think that’s a good enough objection to stop the wedding.” The priest joked as he turned back to the two women and they continued their vows sincerely. 

After both saying their ‘I do’s’ It was ready for Rose to say her own vows. 

“Luisa,” Rose began, some of the crowd already had tears in their eyes, “It’s certainly not an exaggeration to say that you are truly the most beautiful woman i have ever met, but Jess wanted me to make sure that you knew that she’s beautiful too, so i had best add her in here,” the crowd chuckled as Jess tugged at her Mom’s arm to be picked up and Noah stood between them, “I can’t thank you enough for being the girl that turned my life around, without you I wouldn’t be anything. Thank you for blessing me with two beautiful children and creating our own little family, because, although I may not be a cry baby,” she briefly glanced up at Luisa who had raised her eyebrow, despite the tears in her eyes, “You are all my rock. Over the years it’s no secret that we have had our ups and downs, some worse than others,” the crowd laughed again before she continued, “but I have never been more happy to be in the position we are now and I will treat you like a queen for the rest of your life. Thank you for agreeing to being my wife and mostly, thank you for just being you.” 

“I love you.” Luisa whispered. 

All of the guests cheered as they were declared married and pressed their lips together, Rose picking up Noah and Luisa keeping hold of Jess as they signed the register and travelled to the reception. 

“Now it’s my turn.” Hunter laughed as he got everybody’s attention to start his speech. 

“Hello, everybody, I don’t know most of the people here, but I am Hunter, the best man and the best friend Rose has ever had,” the redhead chuckled as she watched Hunter continue, her fingers entwined with her wife’s, “I would like to start off by saying thank you to Luisa, because without you Rose was not an easy one to tame, let me tell you that, she was an absolute party animal who had no sense of time, so 10pm somehow meant 3am to her,” The crowd laughed, “Rose is like a sister to me and you are now my family too, Luisa, but it is really a pity that you are stuck with Ruvelle as your last name,” he smiled at Luisa who was mouthing her ‘thank you’s’, “I can remember years ago when Rose used to grimace at the thought of a wedding, and she often told me that ‘love wasn’t her thing’ which was why i was extremely concerned when she told me she had fallen in love. But when i met Luisa, i realised that she truly was worth falling for and I wouldn’t want anybody else to be married to my friend, apart from a multi-millionaire possibly,” he shrugged, “I have been blessed enough to watch your family grow and me and Elisa have never been more happy to see you both this way. Your beautiful children will forever be a reminder of your love and i can tell you that you will have a long happy marriage, even if Rose is annoying and ignorant sometimes. So i would like to make a toast to Rose and Luisa Ruvelle, who truly do have the best love story ever told.” 

All of the guests raised their glasses to the toast, cheering and clapping for the happy couple as Rose and Luisa both stood up and enveloped him into a hug. 

“Now, i ask you all to wave them off as they run back to the hotel before flying off on their honeymoon, because i need to hold them back from taking the kids with them.” he laughed as the whole crowd cheered them on as they held hands, kissing their kids goodbye as they stepped outside and into the car. 

“Thank you.” Luisa smiled. 

“What for?” 

“Being my wife.” She kissed Rose on the lips as they drove to the hotel. 

As soon as they entered the hotel room, Rose picked up Luisa, pushing her against the hotel door as Luisa stripped her wife down to just her underwear and blazer, Rose’s lips connected to the brunette’s neck before she picked her up, laying her onto the bed and taking her dress off of her frame, revealing beautifully white underwear that she traced delicately with her fingers. 

Rose leaned over her wife, her hand snaking between her legs as she applied pressure to her centre, kissing her lips as she did so. 

“I love you Luisa Ruvelle.”

“I love you too.” she smiled. 

Rose moved her hand mesmerizingly after stripping her fully from her underwear and shrugging off her own blazer. Luisa tangled her hands into Rose’s hair as their movements continued, small moans coming from both of their mouths before Luisa reached her high, tumbling over the edge as they both collapsed onto the bed beside each other, snuggling into each other’s embrace. 

“We got our happy ending.” Rose smiled. 

“Yeah, we really did.”


End file.
